Letifera Aleae
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Leve Xover con xxxHolic Después de la muerte de L, Light es el responsable de investigar una serie de muertes cuyos responsables son dueños de Death Notes. En todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver una chica que puede ver cosas sobrenaturales? No yaoi ni romance
1. La Chica en el Tren

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que ojala disfruten la historia.

Sumario: Leve crossover con xxxHolic. Después de la muerte de L, Light Yagami es el responsable de investigar una serie de muertes cuyos responsables son dueños de Death Notes. En todo esto¿qué tiene que ver una chica que puede ver cosas sobrenaturales?

Disclaimer: Death Note y xxxHolic no me pertenece, son obras de sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto, mi objetivo es el de entretener.

Advertencia: Spoilers para Death Note. No habrá yaoi y tampoco romance.

**Notas:**

- "Blah" Diálogos.  
- 'Blah' Pensamientos.  
_- "Blah"_ Llamadas telefónicas.  
- A pesar de que lo correcto es decir el apellido primero y luego el nombre, aquí los personajes se presentaran de la manera Occidental: nombre primero, luego apellido.

* * *

**Letifera Aleae**

Capítulo 1- La Chica en el Tren

Por: Kurotsuki Shie.

* * *

Light Yagami no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa. Su mundo era dominado por la lógica, por eso no se preocupaba por la magia y las historias fantásticas. Los adivinos, las güijas y los exorcistas eran, según su parecer, cosas que pudieron tener una leve relevancia y propósito en épocas pasadas pero que no tenían lugar en la era moderna más que ser vehículos para guiar a personas extremadamente crédulas. Claro, ahora pasaba los días seguido por un shinigami, quien dentro de las nociones de ciencia y lógica no debería existir. La verdad es que nunca tuvo tiempo para considerar que los fantasmas y espíritus en verdad existían, ya que la mayoría de las veces cuando le preguntaba a Ryuk al respecto las respuestas solían variar entre encogerse de hombros o alguna idea incierta que ponía en duda lo ya conocido, así que no era una sorpresa que no debatiera mucho al respecto.

Eso fue hasta que conoció a una chica en el tren.

Light había estado disfrutando una posición de seguridad desde la muerte de L y estaba pasando su último año en la Universidad mientras que representaba simultáneamente a Kira y L. El resto del equipo de investigación tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él, y aunque más personas de las preferidas conocían la existencia del Death Note, la situación estaba bajo control. Ya podía sentir cómo la sociedad cambiaba: el porcentaje de criminalidad era bajo y cada mes iba en descenso, y cada día más personas comenzaban a ver a Kira como un Dios. Todavía le faltaban años a su plan, pero era satisfactorio ver la lenta mejoría. Con la espina que era L removida de su camino, la verdad era que disfrutaba de su poderío. Así que cuando entró al tren que lo llevaría a casa después de clases, se sintió turbado al sentir como alguien lo miraba de manera enérgica.

Light estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo observaran de vez en cuando: sabía que su apariencia era atractiva, y la notoriedad que tenía en la Universidad significaba que miradas llenas de celos o de admiración lo seguían a cualquier lugar que fuera. Ese estilo de escrutinio era estándar. Pero esta sensación era una que no experimentaba desde la muerte de L.

Sentándose en uno de los puestos vacíos, hoy las clases terminaron una hora antes y pudo evitar la hora pico, se dispuso a rebuscar algo en su maletín mientras conversaba disimuladamente con su compañero invisible. "¿Quién está mirando hacia este sitio, Ryuk?"

"¿Por qué debería decirte quién te está mirando?" Fue la beligerante respuesta.

"Manzanas."

El shinigami suspiró y comenzó a mirar el interior del compartimiento del tren. No había mirado los alrededores por más de un par de segundos cuando Ryuk se quedó congelado. Light dirigió disimuladamente su mirada en la misma dirección.

"Oh, es ella." Murmuró el shinigami, sin apartar la mirada.

"¿Ella?"

Ryuk no contestó.

Cautelosamente, para no llamar la atención, Light buscó el objetivo, dejando que su mirada vagara para no alarmar a su observadora si la miraba de pronto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada de ojos azules de una estudiante, la cual no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para esconder el hecho de que lo estaba viendo.

La chica era espectralmente pálida, como si la vida se le estuviera yendo del cuerpo, y sus ojos eran azules con un rasgo casi felino. Usaba un uniforme normal de escuela pública, pero a pesar de eso no lucía nada diferente que los demás estudiantes que tomaban el tren. Light buscó en su memoria si en alguna ocasión se había encontrado con esa chica, pero no tuvo éxito. Tenía una excelente memoria para los nombres y los rostros, lo cual le había beneficiado bastante en su trabajo como Kira, y sabía a la perfección que recordaría a alguien con aquellos rasgos característicos; ojos de ese color eran muy inusuales en Japón.

Eso quitaba de la lista a alguna agencia que lo siguiera. En primer lugar, una agencia escogía a sus agentes de campo para que no resaltaran en medio de la multitud, y segundo, un profesional haría el intento de esconder el hecho de que vigilaba a otra persona haciendo algo tan simple como leer el periódico o escribir un mensaje en su celular. ¿Podría ser familiar o amiga de alguna de las victimas de Kira? Light estaba al tanto que, a pesar de asesinar criminales, ellos debían de tener familiares que los extrañarían. Aún así, que una persona como ella lograra rastrearlo sin ayuda externa podría significar que serían un peor problema que el mismo L.

Ryuk avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia la chica, y para la sorpresa de Light (o quizás la palabra 'horror' sería mejor en este caso) aquellos ojos azules siguieron el avance del shinigami.

¿Esa chica podía VER a Ryuk¡Eso no debía ser posible!

Kira esperó por una reacción, pero esta no vino. Había un cierto aire de cautela y precaución en la postura de la chica, pero no emitió el chillido de horror, o al menos la sacudida de sorpresa que era esperada. Incluso el impasible Ryuuzaki fue temporalmente abatido cuando tocó el Death Note de Rem y vio a la shinigami por primera vez. Aún él, a pesar de que lo esperaba, se había caído de su silla cuando Ryuk se presentó. Los shinigamis no tenían una apariencia agradable ni que inspirara confianza. Pero esta estudiante de secundaria no parecía perturbada. O tenía nervios de acero o ya había visto algún shinigami.

Light cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Quería creer que quizás todo esto era una coincidencia, que la chica sólo estaba viendo a través de Ryuk algún letrero de publicidad en el tren, pero la manera en que sus ojos pasaban entre ellos dos no había duda de que la desconocida podía ver a Ryuk y que se había dado cuenta de la conexión entre ambos.

La mirada de Kira se deslizó al maletín de la chica, se alegró al ver los kanjis de su nombre en una etiqueta. 'Shiraki Hasegawa'. El nombre escrito como 'Cuarto Árbol'. Era un nombre inusual. Era bastante tentador sacar un pedazo de papel del Death Note que guardaba para este tipo de emergencias y deshacerse de la estudiante justo en ese instante, pero antes de hacerlo quería más información. ¿Cómo podía ver a Ryuk¿Por qué no se había sorprendido¿Por qué parecía desconfiar más de un estudiante universitario que de un shinigami? Debía orquestar una introducción. Una gran cantidad de información podía ser recogida con apenas unas cuantas oraciones.

La próxima estación fue anunciada, y la joven apartó la mirada como si de pronto recordara en qué lugar estaba. Apresuradamente, la chica de ojos azules recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Light también se puso de pie discretamente, y se dirigió a la misma salida con Ryuk flotando a unos cuantos pasos tras de él. Eran dos paradas antes de la suya, pero otro tren pasaría dentro de 15 minutos.

El tren se detuvo en la estación y la muchacha se desmontó del transporte, Light tuvo que caminar un poco más rápido para que las puertas no se cerraran en su cara. Pero la chica se detuvo en frío y se volteó de repente, el chico de cabello marrón tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no atropellarla.

La verdadera sorpresa fue que la chica llamada Shiraki retrocedió mientras evitaba el reflejo de vomitar.

"Oye¿te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó, haciendo que su voz sonara preocupada y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

La estudiante se alejó rápidamente, como si el contacto la hubiera quemado; su respiración era entrecortada. Confundido, Light se alejó un par de pasos y vio sorprendido como la chica recuperó un poco de su compostura, su respiración se volvía normal mientras sacudía su uniforme. Light se acercó nuevamente pero Shiraki retrocedió bruscamente.

"Por favor… no es nada personal, pero no me toques."

"Lo siento. No sabía que me estaba entrometiendo." Respondió, sintiéndose más confundido. Parecía que cada vez que se acercaba demasiado o la tocaba hacia que ella se sintiera increíblemente enferma, pero eso no tenía sentido.

"Tengo que irme. Lo siento." Dijo la chica, casi tropezándose mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, sus ojos de vez en cuando regresaban para ver a Ryuk mientras se iba. El joven universitario no la siguió, entrando sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras la observaba correr.

"¿La vas a dejar ir, Light?" Preguntó el shinigami.

"No irá muy lejos. Vámonos, Ryuk." Light salió de la estación a la calle y le hizo señas a un taxi para que se detuviera. Decidió no esperar por el próximo tren.

Llegó a casa unos minutos más tarde, el apartamento estaba en penumbras. Aparentemente Misa todavía estaba trabajando. Eso estaba bien, por más útil que fuera, en verdad era una molestia tenerla halándole el brazo y quejándose por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos. Honestamente¿qué era lo que esperaba? Estaba balanceando su carrera universitaria mientras era Kira y L a la vez. Al menos Misa hacia su parte al tomar la tarea de juzgar a los criminales, dándole la libertad de concentrarse en la Universidad y encargarse de alejar las sospechas de ellos dos. Limpiar el mundo del crimen quizás era una tarea justa, pero consumía bastante tiempo.

Quitándose la chaqueta, Light sacó el Death Note de su escondite y se sentó en el escritorio con el lapicero posicionado encima del papel del cuaderno. Esa estudiante fue capaz de ver a Ryuk, lo cual era completamente imposible. Los comentarios críticos de Ryuk tampoco ayudaban. Aunque la chica no hubiera cometido ningún crimen, Misa y él no podían ser nuevamente sospechosos de ser Kira. La mataría en un accidente, de esa manera no habría forma de culpar a Kira. Entre más pronto, mejor.

Pero antes de escribir, Light se detuvo, el lapicero apenas tocando el papel. Había algo extraño en esa chica. En primer lugar, su nombre incluía el kanji de 'cuatro', y como tal estaba asociado a 'muerte'. Si bien estaba escrito para decir 'Cuarto Árbol', era bastante raro encontrar a alguien cuyo nombre contuviera un carácter tan desafortunado.

Kira colocó el lapicero en la mesa. Shiraki Hasegawa.

"Esto podría ser interesante, Ryuk." Murmuró Light mientras el sonido de la computadora le indicaba que había llegado un mensaje del Cuartel General.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es la primera vez que intento escribir misterio, así que los consejos son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews. 


	2. Discusión sobre el Destino

Sumario: Leve crossover con xxxHolic. Después de la muerte de L, Light Yagami es el responsable de investigar una serie de muertes cuyos responsables son dueños de Death Notes. En todo esto¿qué tiene que ver una chica que puede ver cosas sobrenaturales?

Disclaimer: Death Note y xxxHolic no me pertenece, son obras de sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto, mi objetivo es el de entretener.

Advertencia: Spoilers para Death Note. No habrá yaoi y tampoco romance.

**Notas:**

"Blah" Diálogos.

'Blah' Pensamientos.

"_Blah"_ Llamadas telefónicas.

A pesar de que lo correcto es decir el apellido primero y luego el nombre, aquí los personajes se presentaran de la manera Occidental: nombre primero, luego apellido.

* * *

**Letifera Aleae**

Capítulo 2- Discusión sobre el Destino

Por: Kurotsuki Shie.

* * *

Dos días después Light Yagami se encontraba a las afueras de una escuela secundaria vestido con una chaqueta de capucha, observando a los estudiantes salir por las puertas como un río desbordado. Cuando finalmente pudo vislumbrar a un trío que se habían metido por un callejón, se ocultó un poco, esperando a que estuvieran aún más aparatados para cubrirse más con la capucha y seguirlos. Un vistazo hacia atrás le aseguró que Ryuk flotaba a cierta distancia detrás según lo planeado. Esconder su rostro no tendría sentido si Shiraki se volteaba y encontraba al Shinigami flotando por ahí. Light estaba manteniendo una distancia paranoica mientras seguía a la joven. Existía el riesgo de perder a su objetivo si se quedaba tan rezagado, pero era preferible perderla por eso que alertarla al hecho de que la estaban persiguiendo. 

Había pasado el poco tiempo libre del cual disponía en estos últimos dos días investigando a la extraña joven, comenzando por su escuela. Mientras examinaba los registros de la escuela descubrió que era una chica bastante común. Vivía con sus padres y tenía un hermano mayor, sus calificaciones eran decentes pero no asombrosas, a excepción de Economía, en la cual era la mejor de la clase, y deportes. Aparentemente había algo de agilidad escondida en aquella apariencia enfermiza. Aunque el mismo L era bastante hábil en tenis y artes marciales a pesar de que sus hábitos alimenticios dejaban mucho que desear. Las apariencias engañan.

No había ningún tipo de aberraciones en los registros, salvo un número bastante alto de reportes por parte de sus maestros de primaria que decían que la joven era muy extraña y retraída, y que tendía a hablar sola. La explicación que le dieron a tal comportamiento fueron sentimientos de soledad y celos por su hermano mayor, que en ese momento se encontraba ganando fama por sus altas calificaciones y actividades extracurriculares. Obviamente durante ese período sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención. Light se sintió bastante incomodo al no poder encontrar ninguna otra anormalidad en su comportamiento. Exceptuando el hecho de que podía ver Shinigamis, claro.

Por esos motivos el joven Kira se encontraba siguiendo a la estudiante, esperando encontrar algunas pistas sobre esa curiosa habilidad. Sin embargo, hasta ahora Shiraki no había presentado ningún comportamiento inusual. Se encontraba acompañada por un chico alto, atlético, con porte serio y de cabello oscuro, y otro igual de alto pero más delgado y de cabello gris. Eran un trío bastante extraño.

La tarea de persecución se hizo más fácil una vez que se separaron, y también se hizo más interesante. La chica simpática que iba con los otros dos jóvenes desapareció de pronto y fue sustituida por una joven de apariencia seria y desgastada tan pronto ellos dieron vuelta a la esquina. Shiraki también se estaba comportando de manera paranoica. Miraba a la derecha e izquierda incesantemente, pero Light tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía por otro motivo. ¿Acaso estaba metida en alguna siniestra organización después de todo?

Una cuadra más adelante, Shiraki se encontró con un muchacho alto, pálido y de apariencia sombría. Kira lo reconoció al instante como su hermano, pero era sorprendente ver el cambio que había dado con respecto a la fotografía que aparecía en los registros. Este joven lucía afectado por algún malestar, sin embargo no lucía como su hermana. A pesar de que ambos compartían cierta característica espectral, como si ambos estuvieran muertos, Shiraki aparentaba tener más energía. El detective vio como los hermanos intercambian palabras, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos. El rostro de Kagio, así se llama el hermano, era una mezcla de aburrimiento e indiferencia, mientras que las expresiones de Shiraki se dividían en preocupación y enojo.

El joven levantó una mano violentamente y le dio la espalda a su hermana, marchándose del lugar con un andar desgarbado. Por su parte, la chica parecía al borde de un ataque de rabia. A pesar de la distancia, era obvio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y con la manga de su uniforme se las secó antes de que cayeran mientras continuaba su camino. Curiosamente, no siguió a Kagio, sino que se fue por el lado contrario.

A pesar de su continua actividad paranoica, el estudiante universitario… también conocido como el Dios del nuevo mundo… se preguntaba si la tarea en cuestión era inútil. Shiraki Hasegawa era extraña, eso era un hecho, pero todavía no había encontrado ningún tipo de pista de cómo la chica podía ver a Ryuk. Observarla en el par de horas que podía dedicarle al ocio debido a sus deberes no era suficiente como para esperar a que algo fuera de lo común fuera revelado; por otra parte, Light no podía darse el lujo de ausentarse más de lo indicado o el equipo de investigación del caso Kira podrían sentir curiosidad por la actividad que estaba consumiendo su tiempo. En especial ahora, con la nueva ola de asesinatos misteriosos a figuras importantes en la sociedad. Muertes que no tenían ningún tipo de sentido porque no existía un patrón que atara el comportamiento de las víctimas. Después de obtener los privilegios reservados para L, era difícil regresar a un método tan desfasado de recolectar información. Además de seguir a una estudiante de secundaria "normal".

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, era de suma importancia deducir dónde la persona de Shiraki Hasegawa cabía en toda esta situación. ¿Tenía un Death Note propio? Aunque tuviera Los Ojos, no había una explicación clara de cómo podía ver a Ryuk… A menos que el travieso Shinigami hubiera hecho de las suyas mientras se encontraba en su Mundo.

Le sorprendió lo que vio cuando la joven finalmente llegó a su destino. Light tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creer que lo que estaba viendo era real. En donde hace unos minutos pudo jurar que había un terreno baldío, ahora había una casa tradicional con campanas de viento y techo de baldosas. Viendo la estructura detenidamente podría ser catalogada como una tienda. Se aproximó a la entrada con cautela, su objetivo ya tenía que estar dentro. ¿Sería esta visita una ocasión para reportar algo al cuartel de alguna organización empeñada en eliminar a Kira¿Un trabajo de medio tiempo¿O algo tan inocuo como visitar a un familiar mayor?

Por unos breves instantes Light se sintió indeciso. Era demasiado sospechoso dejar las cosas como estaban, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna coartada para entrar en el lugar. Quizás podría inventar una historia más o menos creíble para usar el teléfono, y decir que era una coincidencia haberse encontrado nuevamente con Shiraki si esta lo reconocía. Sin pensarlo mucho apagó su celular para que nada pudiera arruinar su historia.

Justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta, la áspera voz de Ryuk lo detuvo.

"Yo no debería entrar allí." Anunció gravemente la voz del Shinigami.

Light lo miró de reojo. "¿No debes o no puedes?" No había ningún sitio donde el Shinigami no lo hubiera seguido en el pasado.

Sin embargo, la criatura parecía nerviosa. "¿Qué tiene de importante todo esto¿Por qué no podemos ir a otro sitio?"

Ignorando las quejas de su compañero, Light entró finalmente al terreno; sus ojos se paseaban de manera hambrienta por el lugar en busca de más información. Un lugar como este en Tokio debía ser imposible; una casa tradicional, con un amplio jardín y patio… ¿y para rematar rodeada de rascacielos? Tenía que costar una fortuna gracias a lo caro que es conseguir un terreno aún en las afueras de los suburbios de Tokio de hoy en día; la inmobiliaria debió de comprar este terreno décadas atrás. Eso significaba que estaba tratando con personas apestosamente ricas y poderosas en la escala social. Shiraki es aún más curiosa que a simple vista. Lo más prudente sería tratar la situación con cuidado porque no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Pero Light tenía la confianza para proceder: armado con un pedazo de papel del Death Note, su ingenio y sus múltiples seudónimos.

Tan pronto estuvo en el centro del jardín pudo escuchar una voz apagada que provenía del interior de la casa. "¿Hola?" Anunció amablemente, dirigiéndose a un costado de la estructura donde había un pozo.

"Oh¿tenemos un cliente?" Una curiosa voz femenina flotó del interior de la casa. Un momento más tarde, una antigua y elegante puerta de shoji se deslizó para revelar a una mujer alta y delgada vestida con un finamente diseñado kimono que mostraba tanta pierna y escote que no podría ser considerado como apropiado. La mujer se movía de una manera lánguida y elegante y su presencia rebosaba confianza y sensualidad, la cual haría a cualquier hombre tartamudeara y sudara apenas con verla.

Por suerte, Light Yagami no era un hombre cualquiera. La miró a los ojos directamente, sin dejarse intimidar. Todavía no había conocido a una mujer que no pudiera manejar. Asegurándose de usar su actitud más encantadora, la saludó con una sonrisa discreta y una leve reverencia. "Perdone la interrupción. Soy Ryuuga Hideki, encantado de conocerla." Sentía que era una especie de justicia poética el usar el antiguo seudónimo de L.

Para su sorpresa, aunque no la mostró, la expresión de la mujer se volvió sería y su mirada se hizo fría. "Sé quién eres. Pero no tienes la necesidad de estar en mi tienda."

"¿No tengo la necesidad¿Qué es lo que vende¿Y podría decirme su nombre?" Era bastante grosero no dar su nombre después de que su interlocutor haya pasado por la molestia de presentarse, pero el genio criminal sabía que no todo el mundo era tan descuidado. L fue una prueba fehaciente de que en este mundo existen personas que dirigen sus pasos cuidadosamente.

"Yuuko Ichihara. No te molestes en escribirlo, es un alias. Sólo un tonto daría su nombre estos días¿verdad 'Ryuuga'?" La mujer acentuó la pronunciación del nombre acompañado de una sonrisa macabra que no le auguraba nada bueno a Light.

Había venido a buscar información, a determinar si estas personas eran peligrosas, pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera nadando en aguas mucho más profundas de las acostumbradas.

Ryuk finalmente entró al jardín, y para la incomodidad y alarma de Light, la mujer lo notó inmediatamente. "Oh, vaya. Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Aunque era de esperarse. Ciertamente eres uno bastante travieso, pero todavía no he conocido a uno que no lo sea. ¿El Rey sabe que estás aquí?"

Ryuk se veía incomodo; el joven esperaba que comenzara a sudar. Era difícil escoger que era más perturbador: el hecho de que esta mujer también pudiera ver a Ryuk y que estuviera mucho menos sorprendida que la chica llamada Shiraki cuando lo vio, o que fuera capaz de hacer que un shinigami se sintiera incomodo. Esta era una amenaza que definitivamente debía ser eliminada. Tenía que descubrir su verdadero nombre.

"Oh, no te pongas así. A diferencia de 'Ryuuga' aquí presente, no puedes evitar lo que eres. ¡Shiraki¡También trae una manzana para nuestro invitado!" ¿También sabía sobre las manzanas?

"Pasen adelante." Prosiguió la mujer llamada Yuuko con cierta pereza. "Sé que lo harán, los invite o no."

Esa mujer era exasperante, pero Light la siguió, aún si era difícil sacudir aquel sentimiento de estar entrando a la guarida del lobo.

Se sentaron en una mesa alta, y la joven estudiante que había estado siguiendo entró a la recamara llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y unas manzanas; sobre su uniforme escolar llevaba puesto un delantal blanco. Aparentemente esto era un empleo de medio tiempo. Shiraki se tambaleó al verlos, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión se suavizó y le regaló a Light una media sonrisa de alivio.

"Veo que se conocen." Yuuko comentó.

"Brevemente, en el tren hace dos días. Esa fue la única ocasión." Respondió la pelinegra, dejando las tazas de té frente a los dos humanos y apartando rápidamente su mano cuando Light extendió la suya para tomar su taza. Curioso.

La joven le ofreció la manzana al Shinigami que se encontraba flotando nerviosamente en la puerta; Ryuk la aceptó con mucha más reverencia que con la que trataba a Light. La mirada del dios de la muerte siguió a la chica antes de comerse la fruta en sólo tres bocados.

"Te siguieron." La mujer entonó apaciblemente, parecía más como si estuviera discutiendo la compra de un nuevo par de zapatos que dándole una reprimenda a su trabajadora. "¿No te diste cuenta?"

"Siempre soy perseguida por una cosa o por otra. Ya para estas alturas me importa muy poco." Respondió la chica de ojos azules con calma. A pesar de que era muy poco, esta información era útil.

"Hm. Bueno, debo decirte que te has tropezado con un gran problema." La mujer se recostó en su asiento, blandiendo su pipa. Era bastante raro encontrar a personas que utilizaran pipas tan antiguas en estos días, pero el humo que emergía de ahí no parecía ser un narcótico; ni siquiera opio, como era de esperarse de un sitio como este. Kira hubiera preferido que sí lo fuera. Las personas con dependencias a las drogas eran patéticamente fáciles de manipular. "Eres una persona muy interesante, 'Ryuuga'. Admito eso. La mayoría de los humanos hubieran colapsado bajo ese peso a estas alturas. Parece que no te has dado cuenta. Supongo que no funciona tan bien en las manos de una persona cuya mente está clara."

"¿Qué peso?" No era como si Light no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar usando acertijos con Misa y L todo el tiempo, pero para variar esos eran acertijos de los cuales conocía las respuestas.

"Si no lo sabes, entonces es mejor que no te diga. A menos que hayas venido aquí por un deseo, no voy a interferir."

"¿Un deseo?"

Levantó un poco su rostro, cruzó sus piernas y extendió un brazo. La postura en teoría era bastante dramática, pero Yuuko logró hacerla parecer perfectamente natural.

"Mi tienda concede deseos. Por un precio, claro está." Su lánguida sonrisa parecía la de un gato que se había comido el canario y había culpado al perro. "¿Quieres que te conceda un deseo?"

"¿Cualquiera deseo?"

"Lo que sea que tu corazón desee. Aunque debo informar que el precio por, veamos… matar o traer a alguien a la vida es mucho más alto de lo que cualquier mortal pueda pagar."

"Ya veo. En ese caso, supongo que soy incapaz de pagar sus precios." Light abandonó los intentos de parecer encantador o jugar a ser amable. Claramente era un desperdició en esta situación. "Claro que es sólo un presentimiento." Si el intercambio de Los Ojos con un shinigami costaba la mitad de tus años de vida, preguntar a la mujer por algo similar era algo que no le interesaba; ella parecía más un tiburón hambriento que una hada madrina que concede deseos. Además, era obvio que esta tienda era de ocultismo si es que la decoración y los artefactos que los rodeaban servían como indicación. Aún si poseía más validez que las tiendas de ocultismo normales, ya que ninguna de sus ocupantes parecía intimidada por Ryuk, la noción de que pudieran concederle cualquier tipo de deseo le parecía absurdo.

Sin embargo, hace un par de años la noción de un Shinigami también le parecía absurda. Y la falta de la risa sardónica de Ryuk hasta ahora le daba un cierto nivel de crédito a las estrafalarias revelaciones.

"Hmm, supongo que ese sería el caso. Que lástima."

Era como si le estuviera diciendo que se marchara, pero todavía no había terminado con sus asuntos. Estas personas eran más peligrosas de lo que pensaba, y antes de que tomar alguna acción para eliminar a esta amenaza, necesitaba aún más información. Primero, si ya le habían dicho a otras personas sobre su verdadera identidad, y segundo si tenían contactos con algún grupo de investigación.

Le echó un vistazo a la chica del delantal, quien andaba por la puerta junto a Ryuk escuchando la conversación. Al darse cuenta que la habían visto, volvió presurosa a su puesto en la cocina. "¿Puedo asumir que su empleada está trabajando aquí para pagar por un deseo¿Cuál fue el deseo de Shiraki?" Light le asignó un énfasis especial al nombre de la chica, para que la mujer supiera que conocía el nombre de su preciada empleada. Si ella sabía de los Shinigamis, debía de saber lo que la situación significaba.

"¿Te refieres a Shiraki Hasegawa, cuyo nombre se escribe como 'Cuarto Árbol'?" Repitió, sin dejarse amedrentar. "Siempre le digo que tenga cuidado con su nombre."

Kira no estaba seguro qué significaba eso, pero ahora mismo no tenía mucha importancia. Lo que era importante era su manera de enfrentarse a aquella amenaza. Como si no le importara la vida de su empleada o que había algo que ella sabía y él no.

Cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en silla, el estudiante universitario continuó. ¿Cuál fue su deseo?"

"No se encuentra aquí por un deseo, pero si lo fuera… me temo que por lo general es información confidencial. Estoy segura que puedes comprenderme debido a tu línea de trabajo."

Light levantó una ceja, fingiendo indiferencia. "¿Mi línea de trabajo? Creo que ha sobreestimado mi edad. Apenas soy un estudiante universitario."

"Claro que lo eres."

Esto no estaba avanzando, y la mujer le estaba colmando la paciencia al insistir con su comportamiento difícil; sin mencionar que estaba hablando con una desconocida como si en verdad conociera todos sus secretos. Entornando sus ojos con malicia, Light preguntó. "¿Qué es este sitio¿Cómo puede ser posible?"

"¿Cómo es posible que personas alrededor de mundo mueran antes tiempo?" Le contestó desinteresadamente.

El joven se puso de pie rápidamente. "No necesito escuchar esto. Si no puedo obtener información de ti, la obtendré de tu trabajadora."

"Muy bien."

"¿No tratarás de detenerme?" Le cuestionó dudoso. Aún si a la mujer no le importara en lo más mínimo que Shiraki fuera asesinada en cualquiera momento, su corto y bizarro intercambio dejaba en claro que al menos existía una pequeña relación entre ambas.

"No necesito hacerlo." Respondió serena. "Tu destino ya ha sido trazado. Es inevitable."

"No creo en lo inevitable."

"¿En serio¿Estás seguro que el encuentro con Shiraki en el tren no fue algo trazado por el destino y del cual no pudiste zafarte?"

"Lo del tren fue una coincidencia. Este encuentro no es más que el resultado de esa coincidencia." La verdad era que no quería tomar el anzuelo, pero la expresión de superioridad de la mujer le daba ganas de aplastarla. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo miraba con tanta soberbia o lo subestimaba, y eso le hería en el orgullo más de lo esperado.

"Si té lo crees. De cualquier manera, como escojas aceptar tu destino es lo que te definirá al final. Esto también le enseñará una lección muy valiosa a Shiraki."

"¿Qué lección es esa?"

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más notoria. "Cuidar su nombre más." Yuuko se puso de pie y sacudo las telas de su kimono antes de echarse hacia adelante e invadir el espacio personal de Light. Aún así, el joven evitó retroceder; en un rincón de su mente recreaba la escena con Misa presente y cacheteándola por acercase tanto a su amado novio. "Y que también los peores monstruos siempre son humanos."

Si había una duda en su mente sobre Ichihara Yuuko desconociendo su verdadera identidad, se desvaneció con aquellas últimas palabras.

"Eres bastante cruel con tu trabajadora. Puedo matarla¿sabes?"

"Quizás. Pero ella misma debe trazar su propio camino. Estoy segura que jugarás tu parte en su vida, sin importar lo desagradable que pueda ser."

La reunión había sido una perdida total de su tiempo. Es como si hubiera sido mejor jamás haber entrado. "Vamos Ryuk, no nos vamos a quedar."

"¡Adiós, adiós Shinigami¡Saluda al Rey de mi parte!" De pronto se transformó en una persona despreocupada y perezosa en el espacio de un segundo, despidiéndolos alegremente con la mano mientras caminaban por el jardín hacia la puerta. Ryuk se estremeció, siguiendo al dueño del Death Note más cerca de lo acostumbrado en dirección a la salida. Shiraki se encontraba barriendo las hojas secas cerca del portón, pero se detuvo y retrocedió un par de pasos cuando ellos se acercaron. Su mirada se paseó entre ambos y le regaló a Light una mirada de pena.

Al pisar el exterior del terreno, el joven llegó a la conclusión de que no dejaría que alguien jugara con él de esa manera. Era humillante. Le mostraría a esa tal Yuuko Ichihara lo que era enfrentarse a Kira de esa manera tan desvergonzada.

* * *

Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar review, me encantaría leer sus opiniones. 


	3. Eludiendo la Protección Divina

Sumario: Leve crossover con xxxHolic. Después de la muerte de L, Light Yagami es el responsable de investigar una serie de muertes cuyos responsables son dueños de Death Notes. En todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver una chica que puede ver cosas sobrenaturales?

Disclaimer: Death Note y xxxHolic no me pertenece, son obras de sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto, mi objetivo es el de entretener.

Advertencia: Spoilers para Death Note. No habrá yaoi y tampoco romance.

**Notas:**

"Blah" Diálogos.

'Blah' Pensamientos.

"_Blah"_ Llamadas telefónicas.

A pesar de que lo correcto es decir el apellido primero y luego el nombre, aquí los personajes se presentaran de la manera Occidental: nombre primero, luego apellido.

**Letifera Aleae**

Capítulo 3- Eludiendo la Protección Divina

Por: Kurotsuki Shie

--

Esa tarde Light se sentó en su escritorio, su lapicero se encontraba posicionado sobre las hojas del Death Note. ¿Hacerlo quedar en ridículo? Aún si 'Yuuko Ichihara' era un alias, había un nombre que sabía con certeza.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir el primer carácter, Ryuk se asomó por encima de su hombro (la segunda vez en el día). "No lo hagas."

"¿Qué?"

"No deberías escribir su nombre en el Death Note. Ella es especial." Respondió el shinigami.

"¿Especial? ¿Cómo?" Cuestionó bruscamente el castaño.

Ryuk se encogió de hombros. "No lo comprenderías. Pero igual causaría problemas. El contrato que tiene con esa mujer es mucho más fuerte que los poderes del Death Note."

"¿Así que si escribo su nombre no le pasará nada?"

"No dije eso. Después de todo ella todavía sigue siendo mortal. Pero el Death Note no es tan poderoso como crees. Personas como ella son dejadas en paz o el Rey se encarga personalmente de sus muertes; si nosotros hacemos algo las complicaciones podrían afectarnos. Maldiciones. Fantasmas. Ese tipo de cosas… Es impredecible. Y alguien como ella… las cosas se pondrían bien locas."

Light emitió un gruñido en señal de molestia, golpeando el escritorio con su dedo índice mientras pensaba. No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre este 'Rey' de los Shinigamis, pero había sido casi imposible extraer información sobre él de Ryuk o Rem. Pensándolo bien, esa mujer mencionó a un 'Rey' también. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo al Rey de los Shinigamis?

Si ese era el caso, el asunto era potencialmente más grande de lo que había imaginado. Era obvio que esa mujer poseía un conocimiento profundo sobre los Dioses de la Muerte. Eso era bastante problemático.

Aún así, después de haber tenido un tiempo para enfriar su cabeza, Light fue capaz de considerar el encuentro de esa tarde de forma más racional. Incluso si no creía en esas supersticiones e historias tradicionales, matar a Shiraki sin matar a su jefa era muy arriesgado. Y a pesar de que Yuuko Ichihara le hizo quedar en ridículo, era una mujer misteriosa y excéntrica que sabía cubrir sus pasos. Dejarse llevar por la furia era absurdo. Cuando las personas se sienten emocionalmente estresadas tienden a cometer errores, y Kira no se podía dar el lujo de cometerlos.

Consideró sus opciones con cuidado. Gran parte de la tarde la había pasado buscando información y terminó descubriendo que dar con el verdadero nombre de Yuuko Ichihara por métodos convencionales era imposible… de hecho, había un vacío de información en los lugares donde al menos una pista falsa debía estar. Inclusive la investigación del terreno de la propiedad le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que para el resto del mundo aquel terreno no existía. En verdad estaba tratando con algo sobrenatural.

¿Podría acorralar a Shiraki y obligarla a hablar? Aunque no parecía que la chica fuera a cooperar, y por los comentarios de Yuuko era bastante posible que tampoco conociera el verdadero nombre de la mujer. Yuuko era una mujer muy cautelosa, y no habría tomado tan a la ligera la amenaza de torturar a la joven para sacarle información si en verdad Shiraki tuviera los conocimientos que ahora mismo necesitaba.

Light apretó su puño con fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se obligó a calmarse. ¿Por qué se estaba estresando tanto? La solución era obvia… debía llevarle a Misa. Misa tenía los Ojos, por lo tanto sería capaz de ver el nombre de Yuuko. Había un gran riesgo al revelar la identidad de Misa de esa forma. Después de todo, la extraña dueña de la tienda esotérica había descubierto que era Kira aún antes de que Ryuk se mostrara en su jardín; había la posibilidad de que Yuuko dedujera que Misa era la segunda Kira de la misma manera. En verdad no quería darle más información a esa mujer presentándole a Misa, pero pensándolo mejor, después de que Misa le dijera su verdadero nombre no habría problema. Tanto Shiraki Hasegawa como Yuuko Ichihara estarían muertas. Si mataba a Yuuko primero entonces no sufriría ninguno de esos inconvenientes que Ryuk mencionó.

Como si hubiera sido programada, la puerta se abrió y Misa Amane entró al apartamento cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas de tiendas de ropa. "¡Light! ¿Estás en casa?" Llamó con voz melodiosa.

"Aquí estoy, Misa." Le respondió desde su escritorio. Su lugar de trabajo estaba localizado en un buen lugar del apartamento, podía ver quién entraba por la puerta principal y a la vez escondía lo que estuviera haciendo. Las precauciones nunca le hicieron daño a nadie.

El aroma de perfume entró a la habitación mucho antes que la actriz, una vez ahí Misa rodeo con sus brazos a su novio. "Liiight." Canturreó la chica. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Interesante. Me estaba preguntando si mañana tendrías el día libre para acompañarme a conocer a alguien." Respondió el joven, sin inmutarse ante el intento de coqueteo.

"Hmmm." Observando a la chica de reojo pudo ver como Misa hizo un puchero con su labio inferior. "¿Conocer a alguien? No has hecho nuevos amigos, ¿o sí?"

"No, amigos no."

La rubia dejó escapar un débil 'ooh' y Light supo que Misa había entendido que deseaba que usara Los Ojos. A pesar de la forma infantil en que actuaba, Misa era bastante astuta. Algunas veces Light se preguntaba si su personalidad boba era nada más que una pantalla para que las personas la subestimaran, o si era consecuencia de haber abandonado la educación superior para perseguir una carrera en la actuación y el modelaje, dejando una mente bastante sagaz pero vacía con respecto a conocimientos generales.

"¡Sí! Misa tiene el día libre mañana y se sentiría muy feliz si puede ser útil. Además, es la mejor excusa para compartir tiempo con mi Light." La chica acarició su cuello con su nariz por unos momentos antes de apartarse y entrar a la cocina, probablemente para organizar las compras que había traído consigo. Light evitó el deseo de dejar escapar un suspiro cansino, todavía no podía comprender el persistente hábito de la rubia de hablar en tercera persona incluso en la casa. Era una cosa tener que ser un personaje para mantener un trabajo, pero Misa llevaba ese personaje a todas partes.

Confiado en que el problema sería solucionado, Light puso el asunto de Yuuko Ichihara y Shiraki Hasegawa en segundo lugar en sus pensamientos y se dispuso a estudiar para los exámenes.

--

A la mañana siguiente, él y Misa salieron de la casa y abordaron un tren. Se veían como una pareja que había salido a pasear y pasar un rato agradable. La rubia no dejaba de hablar, más que nada se quejaba del trabajo y ocasionalmente sobre cosas que veía en Sakura TV, mientras hacían su camino en las calles de la ciudad. Light casi se sintió aliviado cuando los rascacielos que rodeaban la tienda aparecieron a en la distancia.

"Estamos aquí." Anunció cuando estaba cerca del terreno.

Misa se veía confundida, su mirada examinando los alrededores. "¿Dónde?"

"Bien…" Light no tenía palabras para describir sus sentimientos hacia el terreno baldío que tenía enfrente.

La risa sardónica de Ryuk reverberaba desde sus espaldas.

La casa había desaparecido, como también desaparecieron los árboles y el camino de piedra. El castaño retrocedió unos pasos, examinando los alrededores y la dirección. Definitivamente era el lugar indicado… entonces, ¿adónde se había ido la tienda? Todo esto era ridículo. Nadie podía remover todos los rastros de una casa en veinticuatro horas… La tierra se veía como si nunca hubiera sido perturbada.

"Ryuk…" Dijo el castaño, tratando de mantener a raya su enojo. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No cualquiera puede entrar a ese lugar." Fue la respuesta del shinigami. "No a menos que tengas un deseo. La verdad es que me sorprendió que la pudieras encontrar ayer. Probablemente fue porque eres dueño de un Death Note, y porque estabas siguiendo a esa niña."

Misa frunció el entrecejo cuando escuchó sobre 'la niña'. "¿Significa que debemos seguirla otra vez?"

"No funcionará. El mismo truco es inútil una segunda vez. La Bruja habrá reparado el inconveniente. Después de todo, no puede dejar que entren personas con malas intenciones en vez de deseos." Explicó mientras se carcajeaba. El maldito shinigami debía de saber que esto iba a ocurrir desde un principio.

"¿Qué pasaría si Misa o yo tuviéramos un deseo?" Algo como el nombre de Yuuko…

"¡Jajajaja! Tú no usarías un deseo para obtener lo que quieres, Light. Lo tomarías por tu cuenta. Ella lo supo desde que te vio. Lo mismo va para Misa."

¿Acaso el shinigami estaba sugiriendo que había algún tipo de magia protegiendo la casa? ¿Algo tan poderoso que podía percibir si en verdad venían con un deseo? ¿Algo que era capaz de saber si les deseaba algún mal a los ocupantes de la casa? ¡Esto se había vuelto una ridiculez!

Light empezaba a presentir que había más cosas sobrenaturales en este mundo de las que ya conocía. Era algo preocupante. Era eso o finalmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza; era difícil decidir cuál de las dos opciones era la apropiada o la preferida.

"¿Light?" Inquirió la rubia, preocupada por el largo silencio de su acompañante.

"Olvídalo Misa, regresemos a casa."

"¿Ya?" La actriz hizo un puchero, mirando de vez en cuando el terreno baldío y la vez acelerando su paso para estar a la par con su adorado novio.

"Sí, recordé que hay algunas cosas en casa que todavía tengo que terminar. Si no quieres venir te puedes quedar en algún centro comercial."

"No, Misa te acompañará." Dijo la chica, su usual ánimo volvía a invadir su voz. "Aún si Light está trabajando, Misa se siente feliz si sólo está a su lado."

La profundidad del sentimentalismo de la chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Aún así, la situación no dejaba de irritarle. Si creía en las palabras de Ryuk, no sería capaz de presentar Yuuko a Misa, dejándolo justamente donde había empezado… con dos personas que sabían de su secreto y ninguna forma para eliminarlas.

--

Yuuko Ichihara se encontraba en la terraza de su hogar, observando como el trío en la entrada trataban de encontrar su morada. Ciertamente Light Yagami se había apoderado de algo tan poderoso que era inútil que entrara a la tienda, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para cumplir sus deseos. Maru y Moro habían permanecido sentadas a los pies de la Bruja, con sus miradas fijas al frente pero a la vez perdidas. No había duda que más tarde iban a caer en un sueño profundo gracias al cansancio de fortalecer la protección de la tienda.

"Ne, Yuuko…" Susurró la suave voz del Mokona negro. "¿Crees que dejaremos de ver a esas personas sin que suceda algo malo?"

La mujer de ojos rojos permaneció en silencio, todavía vigilando a las tres figuras que se alejaban mientras acercaba el vaso de licor a sus labios.

Unos pasos que provenían del interior del local le hicieron voltear ligeramente su rostro para ver que Shiraki se acercaba con Mokona blanco sobre su hombro.

"Ah, justo a la persona que quería ver." Anunció la Bruja, con tono alegre. "Te tengo buenas noticias."

Shiraki ladeó un poco la cabeza.

"Mañana marcharé a un trabajo muy importante, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome volver. Así que tendrás vacaciones indefinidas."

"¿Y la tienda? ¿Quién cuidará de Maru y Moro, y de los Mokonas?"

Yuuko agitó su mano, dejando claro que lo preguntado carecía importancia. "Maru y Moro no necesitan ser cuidadas; además, esta noche Mokona blanca iniciará una especie de sueño de hibernación y Mokona negra irá conmigo. No hay de qué preocuparse."

La joven estudiante asintió lentamente.

"Pero Shiraki, hay algo que te quiero decir antes de despedirnos."

"¿Sí?"

"Recuerda andar con cuidado y también que, a pesar de mi ausencia, las puertas de la tienda siempre estarán abiertas para ti y tu protección."

**Read & Review**


End file.
